Amour Impossible
by Myshun
Summary: Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé pourtant c'était évident. L'absence de réaction de Godric l'avait blessé, faisant naître une folie qui l'avait consumé peu à peu, les conduisant à ce duel à mort. Il haïssait cette homme trop parfait à son goût, lui-même pour trouver ses défauts adorables... et cette société qui condamnait les personnes capables d'aimer au delà du genre. DEATH FIC


Bonjour à tous !

Pas grand chose à dire, elle est petite, c'est une Death Fic et si vous êtes là c'est que mon résumé n'était pas si mauvais :)

 **Commentez à la fin svp c'est ma première et unique sur les Fondateurs et Death Fic !**

Je me répète mais c'est super important en plus c'est comme nager en eaux troubles et j'ai vraiment envie que ça vous plaise alors voilà.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Amour Impossible**

Il retira son épée, horrifié d'avoir pu blesser mortellement son ami dans sa colère. Le corps tomba dans un bruit sourd et seul un grognement lui apprit que l'autre vivait encore. Il s'approcha et à la vu du sang qui imbibait les vêtements et goûtait au sol il s'effondra à genoux.

 _\- Sal' ?_

Il grimaça en comprenant que sa voix tremblant autant que son corps. Il refusait l'évidence qui se dépeignait sous ses yeux. Le rire difficile coupé de gargouillis sanglant glaça son sang.

 _\- Tu devrais voir ta tête,_ ricana le brun au sol la respiration haletante.

 _\- Comment peux-tu réagir ainsi ?_ s'emporta le blond furieux avant de se rappeler que c'est sa colère qui le tuait. _Désolé._

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Il vaut mieux moi que toi. Tu es aimé et respecté, tu le seras bien plus désormais… tu as tué le fléau que je suis._

 _\- Arrête !_

Le sourire serein de son ami lui brisait le cœur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver pourtant dans son désespoir et sa peur de le perdre, ses mains s'agitaient sur le corps qui se vidait toujours plus. Sa panique et ses remords lui faisaient totalement oublier qu'il avait une baguette magique et son ami se baladait constamment avec des potions de la meilleure qualité qui soit.

Le mourant ne réagissait pas aux tentatives stupides et inutiles, selon lui, du blond. Il gardait le silence, les yeux fixant des nuages qu'il ne percevait presque plus.

\- ' _Ric,_ croassa-t-il difficilement.

 _\- Q-quoi ?_

 _\- Tu pleures,_ dit le brun en souriant doucement.

 _\- Ne dis pas de bêtises !_ nia le blond en retenant le sanglot qui lui entravait la gorge.

\- ' _Ric ?_

 _\- Q-quoi encore ?_

 _\- Un jour je me réincarnerais, toute mon histoire, mon vécu, un autre le vivras, et ce jour-là je pourrais t'aimer comme je n'ai pu le faire ici. Je t'aimerais comme je le veux,_ murmura le brun, son visage sévère soudainement plus doux et la voix rêveuse.

 _\- Arrête…_

 _\- Je te garderais pour moi, loin des autres. Et tu m'aimeras aussi…_

 _\- Suffit !_

Le mourant eu un sourire triste. Ce n'était qu'un dernier rêve, une dernière folie de l'esprit avant les ténèbres de la mort et pourtant… même cela il le lui refusait. Il n'avait plus aucune sensation venant de son corps autre que le froid grandissant et sa magie luttant pour le maintenir en vie. Pourtant son « ami » venait de lui infliger une nouvelle souffrance, bien pire que toutes celles endurées dans sa vie.

 _\- Jusqu'à la fin tu me détesteras finalement,_ ricana-t-il de sa voix polaire avant de tousser et cracher du sang.

 _\- Tu ne mourras pas !_

 _\- Ton épée m'a transpercée et tu l'as enlevée. Je meurs abruti,_ rétorqua le brun la voix cinglante et glacée.

 _\- Non,_ refusa le blond en pressant la plaie de ses deux mains.

 _\- Pitoyable,_ lâcha-t-il avec un reniflement de dédain.

Une lumière l'éblouit brièvement et il reconnu la dague du blond. La panique envahit son corps et c'est avec rage qu'il constata qu'il pouvait à peine bouger ses doigts. Il s'efforça de garder sa voix impassible malgré la peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _\- Que mijotes-tu ?_

 _\- Je vais mourir avec toi._

La réponse du blond ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Au lieu de se moquer et de continuer à tenir le masque, la peur s'accentua et il se laissa aller.

 _\- QUOI ? Hors de question !_

 _\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dis ni montré,_ dit doucement le blond en plongeant son regard bleu dans les orbes brun-noir aux reflets rougeoyant. _J'ai tout fais échouer parce que tu me terrifiais._

 _\- Héhé… je fais peur au grand…_

 _\- Je t'aime,_ souffla le blond.

A l'entente de ces mots une sourde colère envahit le mourant. Des années qu'il lui faisait une cour discrète et assidue, des années que le blond flirtait avec les femmes qu'il croisait sans lui donner le moindre regard, des années entières qu'il avait vécu cet amour à sens unique, se laissant sombrer dans les aspects les plus sombres de la magie espérant que cela finirait par le tuer comme pour tant d'autres… des années de vies avec un cœur torturé et meurtri. Et c'est _maintenant_ que l'autre qui s'acharnait à rester à ses côtés en tant qu' _ami_ , que l'objet de tous ses désirs osait lui dire ce que toute sa vie il avait attendu de lui ? Il était en train de mourir pas en train de devenir idiot !

 _\- Tu mens,_ siffla-t-il entre ses dents pour contenir toute la haine et la rancœur qui bouillaient en lui.

 _\- Je t'aime !_

 _\- Menteur._

 _\- Je t'aime._

Avant une nouvelle réponse, le blond fit un mouvement de baguette et sa dague se planta en plein cœur. Il serra les dents et se laissa tomber au sol pour enlacer le brun. Il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans le regard particulier de son amour et sourit.

 _\- Je t'aime,_ souffla-t-il une dernière fois.

 _\- Je te déteste._

Le regard du blond s'éteignit et le brun laissa sa magie retourner à la terre, pour se laisser mourir. Il pleura une dernière larme en repensant aux mots du blond.

Si seulement ils se l'étaient avoués avant…

* * *

J'aime pas les Death Fic...

Bon, c'est pas très joyeux j'en conviens. Mais je suis dans ma période "Si les méchants le sont c'est qu'il y a une raison" donc Salazar Serpentard ne pouvait tout simplement pas se faire bêtement tuer par Godric parce qu'il était méchant !

Vos avis ? C'est très important pour moi svp c'est ma première comme ça et la seule que j'ai fais depuis que j'écris (le CP). Donc voilà.

A plus, Myshun ^-^


End file.
